


Secret Admirer

by TooMuch_inLove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuch_inLove/pseuds/TooMuch_inLove
Summary: It called a secret admirer because they don’t want to be recognized





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another work I've posted in my lj~

He opens his bag and stops. His eyes catch a light blue envelope that is lying on his things. He looks around but sees no one. Carefully he reaches out and opens it.   
  
_It feels so warm seeing your smile. So, I will do anything to always see you smile._   
  
He smiles and folds the paper before slips it under his things in the bag. He doesn’t want anybody else to find it. It’s his secret, and he wants it to his only. He doesn’t want to share, even though he doesn’t know the sender either. He doesn’t care.   
  
Once again he looks around and decides to sit down on the couch in the corner of the room.   
  
_No one dares to enter this room besides our group. Even the janitor has to wait for our permission when they want to do the cleaning. So, it must be one of my band mates._   
  
He tightens his lips and furrows his brows.   
  
_Who is it?_   
  
He taps his chin with his finger in a steady rhythm.   
  
_It’s been two years but I still can’t conclude anything. I still can’t guess who it is. I don’t have enough clue. The letter is always been typed so I can’t find any clue. I’m really in the dark._   
  
He sighs and decides to close his bag.   
  
“At least we’ll have a week day off after the concert.”   
  
The door of the room opens and the rest of the members walk into the room.   
  
“Oh yeah. We can consider that as a reward because it’s so rare for us to get a full week day off. A week, guys. A whole week doing nothing. I can’t imagine what I can do in a whole week without rehearsing or practicing.”   
  
“I’ll go home.”   
  
Everybody turns to the owner of the heavy voice who raises his brows right away as the question.   
  
“Oh yeah, you will.” Yamada rolls his eyes as the response, makes everyone else snickers at him.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Isn’t it obvious? You always went home in your day off even when you only got one day.”   
  
Takaki blinks many times. “Is it wrong if I want to visit my family? It’s a week, guys. A week without dancing and singing, it means staying up all night and waking up late in the morning. Oh, Gosh! I suddenly miss my bed.”   
  
“And you will call me that you suddenly miss the stage tomorrow morning.” Keito smiles genuinely to him.   
  
Everybody laughed hard when they saw Takaki’s face grows red at the comment.   
  
Inoo smiles and touches his bag.   
  
_Who’s it? They don’t look suspicious at all. Everyone looks the same as always. No one looks different. They’re just noisy as always._   
  
He breaths heavily and looks down to his feet.   
  
_I really wish you don’t type the letter, whoever you are. I wish you write with your own hand so I have the clue about you._   
  
He then smiles and reaches for his shoelaces.   
  
_It called a secret admirer because they don’t want to be recognized. I shouldn’t find it. I should let it be. There’s nothing to lose to have one or two secret admirers._   
  
“Inoo-Chan? Why are you smiling alone?”   
  
He looks up and finds the youngest of them is staring at him in wonder. He shakes his head and smiles.   
  
“Life is wonderful, right?”   



End file.
